Kisuke Urahara
"}} | image = | race = Soul | birthday = December 31''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 46 | gender = Male | height = 183 cm (6'0") | weight = 69 kg (152 lbs) | affiliation = Urahara Shop, Soul Society | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, S.R.D.I. | profession = Shinigami | position = Owner of the Urahara Shop | previous position = Captain of the 12th Division Founder of the S.R.D.I. 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division Detention Unit Corps Commander | previous division = 12th Division S.R.D.I. 2nd Division Onmitsukidō | partner =Tessai Tsukabishi Jinta Hanakari Ururu Tsumugiya Yoruichi Shihōin | previous partner = Hiyori Sarugaki Mayuri Kurotsuchi | base of operations =Urahara Shop, Karakura Town | relatives = N/A | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Benihime | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 13 | anime debut = Episode 6 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai | japanese voice = Shinichirō Miki | english voice = Michael Lindsay (Episodes 4-214) Doug Erholtz (Episodes 231+) | spanish voice = Pep Ribas (Spain) Manuel Campuzano (Latin) }} is the former captain of the 12th Division, as well as the founder and 1st President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He currently lives in the Human World after being exiled, where he owns a small convenience store, "Urahara Shop", which doubles in selling Shinigami items. The shop is maintained by Urahara himself, as well as his employees Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya. Appearance Kisuke is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. His coat's design is reminiscent of an inverted captain's haori (white with black diamonds). Urahara carries a fan, which he occasionally uses to hide his face. He usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat (which usually shadows his eyes), which has earned him the nickname . During his earlier years in Soul Society, he had a clean-shaved face and wore the standard Shinigami uniform. In his more casual events, he usually wore his geta. He later wore a long-sleeved captain's haori after his promotion to the rank of captain. Personality Though usually a laid-back, jovial, humble and eccentric man, Urahara shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern to distract his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, pages 11-13 Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Yoruichi Shihōin notes he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He has described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." Approximately 110 years ago, Urahara's personality was slightly opposite of what it is in the present. During his earlier years as a captain, he was viewed as a nervous, flustered, and quiet person. Somewhat unsure of himself, he lacked confidence in his ability to be a good leader. In addition, he was occasionally confused with how to deal with his division. Despite being uncomfortable in his role, he seemed relatively at ease in his previous position at the 2nd Division Detention Unit. However, he eventually hardened his resolve to take on his role as captain by becoming more serious and determined. Urahara can usually be found near the scene of an important event, but he rarely intervenes in situations, preferring to stay on the sidelines. He often knows more information than he lets on, and despite being a major player in the situation, he acts only as a catalyst, having others do the work for him. He likes building large secret underground training spaces. History Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc }} Soul Society arc Once Ichigo and company return, Urahara gathers the group on a flying piece of paper and transports them all home. Revealing his involvement in placing the Hōgyoku within the soul of Rukia, he says he knowingly did not tell them because he thought it would make them change their mind about saving her. Removing his hat, he apologizes to them for his actions. After receiving an elbow to the face by Ichigo, he promises to apologize to Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 182, pages 4-12 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc .]] One night, Urahara stands in front of his shop, expressing concern about what is going on in Karakura Town, when Yoruichi approaches him.Bleach manga; Chapter 185, page 5 When the Espada Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo attack, Urahara and Yoruichi save Ichigo from Yammy. Urahara, nullifying Yammy's Cero, attacks him, but Ulquiorra deflects the attack, and the two Arrancar retreat.Bleach manga; Chapter 194 Some time later, Chad asks Urahara to train him.Bleach manga; Chapter 214, pages 17-19 Urahara eventually decides to have Renji train him, saying his Bankai is not fit for training or lending power to others. Urahara, observing their training, muses on how fighting against a Bankai will increase Chad's powers, and expresses concern about the nature of Chad's powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, pages 15-19 Shortly after, Urahara sends Yoruichi to bring Orihime to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, pages 6-7 When Orihime arrives, he shares with her the details of the coming war between Soul Society and Aizen as they watch Renji and Chad battle. He asks her to stay out of the upcoming battle because, with Tsubaki having been destroyed by Yammy, she has no means of attack, and thus should not participate in the battle. Chad disagrees, saying she helped in Soul Society and her healing and defensive abilities are more important than attacking. Urahara reminds him that Orihime is still a Human, and that the 4th Division will be on the front line, as they possess both healing and combat abilities. Orihime, agreeing with Urahara, thanks him for being honest with her.Bleach manga; Chapter 227, pages 9-18 During another Arrancar incursion, Urahara saves Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto from being impaled by Luppi Antenor. After introducing himself, he is attacked by Wonderweiss Margela, only to bat the Arrancar away with a blast of spiritual energy from his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, pages 14-17 .]] Wonderweiss fires a Bala at him, something Urahara has never seen before. Yammy fires a volley of Bala at him from above,Bleach manga; Chapter 234, pages 12-15 but Urahara, using a portable Gigai to evade the attack, taunts him. Urahara, easily dodging another attack, appears behind Yammy, holding his Zanpakutō to the Espada's throat. He explains that since he has seen him fire off tons of those blasts, he will not be hit by them anymore. Urahara shows him the portable Gigai he used as a decoy. Enraged, Yammy begins to fire a Bala, but Urahara, effortlessly negating the blast, reveals he has analyzed the Bala's spirit particle composition and Yammy's muscle movements, allowing him to cancel the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 4-11 Before they can continue to battle, Ulquiorra successfully captures Orihime, allowing Yammy to escape back to Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 236, page 18 Hueco Mundo arc After Orihime is captured by Aizen's forces, Urahara finds Uryū in Karakura Hospital's secret training ground. He informs Uryū about that event, and helps him leave the hospital once he agrees to help.Bleach manga; Chapter 241, pages 4-7 Before leaving, Urahara takes him to a hidden storehouse, where they find a few Seele Schneider.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, pages 1-2 Later that day, Urahara opens a Garganta for Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū so they can enter Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime. After their departure, Urahara reveals he is aware of the presence of Ichigo's three friends, and that he left the store unlocked so they could enter.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, pages 1-7 Shortly afterwards, Rukia and Renji arrive from Soul Society, and Urahara opens a Garganta for them.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, page 13 Following Ichigo's departure, Urahara, retrieving Kon and Ichigo's body, places Kon inside Ichigo's body. He persuades a reluctant Kon to take over Hollow hunting while Ichigo is away. Urahara straps a special wrist watch on Kon, which will help him transform into the Karakura-Raizer. Sending Kon out to fight Hollows, he monitors his progress from his shop and communicates with him via the watch.Bleach anime, Episode 213 Kisuke recruits Don Kanonji, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo, and Ururu, as well as Kon, to form the Karakura-Raizer Team. As the team dispatches the low level Hollows plaguing the town, an Arrancar appears in a giant floating fortress. Urahara, analyzing the fortress, reveals it is made up of Hollows fused together, and concludes that to destroy it, they must strike at its core. He sends the group to fight the Arrancar and destroy the fortress. He destroys the remains of the Hollow fortress as it starts to crash to the town below. As Kon and the Humans fall asleep, Urahara, thanking them for their efforts, reveals he used the time to set up the Tenkai Kecchu without being noticed.Bleach anime, Episodes 213-214 Around this time, Urahara is given orders by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. These include creating a Garganta to allow captains to enter Hueco Mundo,Bleach manga; Chapter 298, page 12 and making preparations for the coming war by making it possible for the Gotei 13 to battle in Karakura Town. He accomplishes this by creating a device called the Tenkai Kecchu, which allows him to swap the real Karakura Town with an elaborate duplicate made by the 12th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 3-7 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Following Aizen's defeat, Urahara's life returns to normal, though he is no longer a wanted criminal by Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 426, page 7 To deal with her growing spiritual powers, Karin Kurosaki begins regularly coming to Urahara Shop for assistance. As Karin is leaving with the materials she bought on one such visit, Kisuke unsuccessfully tries to sell her extra items. When she offers to pay, he refuses, saying he owes Ichigo a lot, and asks how Ichigo is and Karin's feelings as well. After she answers, he tells her to let him know if anything were to happen, and he will prepare "something".Bleach manga; Chapter 428, pages 15-19 Some time later, Urahara is seen, by Ichigo, meeting up with Isshin in an alley. However, they both move away before Ichigo can learn the purpose of their meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter 441, pages 11-13 Later, at the Urahara Shop, Urahara, finishing with something, says it is the last one and asks if Isshin is sure. Isshin says he is getting annoying, asking how many times Urahara needs to ask that. Urahara replies it is a matter of whether or not a parent robs his son of his future, so it is common sense to confirm it several times. Isshin says he knows and he is sure. Urahara says they will make their final move, and an unidentified figure, stepping forth, tells Urahara to do it.Bleach manga; Chapter 448, pages 18-19 Later, Urahara walks with Isshin, who is carrying a glowing sword, through the moonlit streets.Bleach manga; Chapter 454, pages 1-2 They reach Ichigo shortly after he loses his Fullbring, and Urahara witnesses Rukia stabbing Ichigo with the glowing sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 459, pages 12-14 Having earlier traveled to Soul Society, where he explained the situation to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, the sword had been infused with the Reiatsu of all the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 upon Yamamoto's order. Urahara donated some of his Reiatsu as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, pages 11 & 13-15 When Orihime and Chad start to break from Tsukishima's ability, Urahara and Isshin knock the two out. Urahara, catching Orihime, remarks it was easy to knock them out since Tsukishima loosened them up, thanking him.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 13-14 He and Isshin bring them to his shop, and after Tsukishima is defeated, they become stable. Urahara decides to return to where the battle is taking place, telling Isshin to remain behind. He acknowledges Isshin's concern that Ichigo will learn the truth, stating Ichigo is bound to learn it eventually.Bleach manga; Chapter 474, pages 2-4 Urahara, arriving at Tsukishima's mansion, finds Riruka as the only Fullbringer who remained there. He brings Ichigo and company, along with Riruka, to his shop.Bleach manga; Chapter 478, pages 12-13 Some time later, Urahara brings Riruka breakfast, but, finding she has left, instead offers the meal to Jinta.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 1-2 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc }} Inventions Having founded the research institute in Soul Society, Kisuke Urahara has developed a number of unique items. The notable ones are below: * : A small orb which was initially believed to only be capable of dissolving the boundary between a Shinigami and a Hollow and vice-versa.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, pages 13-14 However, according to Aizen, its true ability is materializing the inner desires of the people around it.Bleach manga; Chapter 401, page 8 in battle.]] *'Gigai Technology': a is an artificial body created to help broken souls to stabilize and restore their energy''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -103, page 8 as well as enable Shinigami stationed in Human World to interact with Humans. Having experimented with Gigai at length, Urahara has created its many variations designed for various purposes. **'Energy-sucking Gigai': An untraceable Gigai which drains the user's spiritual power instead of restoring it, effectively making them Human if used long enough. It was developed for the purpose of hiding Hōgyoku forever and given to Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, pages 16-17 Akon noted that this Gigai was so advanced that nobody in the current SRDI would have been able to create it.Bleach manga; Chapter 69, page 5 **'Portable Gigai': An inflatable variation used as a decoy in combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 8 With an adequate level of skill and right timing the user can fool even a high-level combatant like Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, pages 7-8 **'Human Shell Gigai': A Gigai created for the purpose of helping Hollowfied Quincy souls. If a Shinigami enters this Gigai, they become a Human-Shinigami hybrid, and with the help a special Reishi string which binds the souls, they can enter the Quincy's inner world to protect them from the Hollow inside. The side effects are an inability to leave the Gigai or use Shinigami powers at all. There is also a huge risk of losing Shinigami powers entirely.Bleach manga; Chapter 535, pages 11-13 *'Soul-Object Integration': Urahara has developed the technique to bury matter within a soul. The matter can be removed by disintegrating the soul around the object or by breaking down the soul's cohesion, allowing the object to be removed without any damage to the soul. He used this technique to hide the Hōgyoku in Rukia's body, and the latter technique allowed Aizen to remove it from there without killing her.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 19-23 *'Reiatsu Concealing Cloak': Urahara has created a cloak which hides his spiritual pressure, which he used to sneak up on Aizen during the Hollowfication of the soon-to-be Visored''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -101, page 20 and to sneak up on Ichigo after he lost his Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 459, page 12 It also allows him to freely and safely move about in the Dangai. As demonstrated by Aizen, by incorporating Kidō into the cloak, it allows the wearer to blend in with the air around him, almost completely concealed from sight.Bleach Manga; Chapter 532, page 1 * : An artifact belonging to the Onmitsukidō, but invented and tested by Urahara. It is a vaguely Human-shaped, man-sized doll which forcibly materializes the spirit of a Zanpakutō into the Human World when stabbed by the Zanpakutō. In doing so, it facilitates the user in subjugating the spirit and attaining the Bankai of their Zanpakutō. The materialization can last for about three days, after which the spirit reverts into the doll which spawned it. Without this invention, achieving Bankai takes at least ten years, plus the many years of combat experience needed. This method, however, is very dangerous, due to the fact that it forcibly materializes the Zanpakutō's spirit. Urahara deemed it dangerous to use for more than three days.Bleach manga; Chapter 127, pages 5-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 132, page 17 * : A device which creates an enormous, one spiritual unit of area radius Senkaimon bound by four linked points. When activated, the device swaps something that it encircles with something else in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 6-7 *'Karakura-Raizer Transformation Watch': A watch given to Kon aid him in protecting Karakura Town during Ichigo's absence. The watch has the following features:Bleach anime; Episodes 213-214 :*'Transformation': The watch's main function. It covers Kon in a puff of smoke as it gives him a superhero outfit designed by Uryū. Despite its flashy appearance, the suit has little to offer; it gives the user no increases in strength or speed, nor does it give the wearer the ability to fly. :*'Raizer Beam': The only effective weapon in the suit. After Kon spells out Raizer with his body, he slaps his hands together, firing a beam strong enough to kill a large Hollow. However, this attack takes up a lot of energy and can only be used once per transformation. :*'Communicator': The watch serves as a communicator between Kon and Urahara. :*'Electrocute': Urahara can have the watch shock Kon if he disobeys his orders. *'Anti-Hierro Armor': A protective combat armor, designed especially to engage at close-range, with enough durability to smash through an Arrancar's Hierro. It is also rather effective defensively, able to protect the wearer's said body part from damage, even if the armor itself is destroyed in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 6 *'Two-Way Holographic Communicator': A special system which allows Urahara to communicate between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo through a holographic display. He installed it in Kon's plushy body. When using it, the top of Kon's head emits the display. The eyes are switches for it, and he can prevent the communication from being shut off by forcing the eyes shut.Bleach manga; Chapter 518, pages 1-3 *'Restoration Hot Springs': Having studied and analyzed the properties of the "Blood Hell Pond" and "White Bone Pond" in the domain of Tenjirō Kirinji, Urahara replicated them in his own personal hot springs in Yoruichi Shihōin's underground training grounds in Soul Society. This hot spring is able to drastically speed up one's healing process by soothing away the wounds and blood in one's Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, page 14 Minor cuts and such heal almost instantly.Bleach manga; Chapter 130, page 7 *'Anti-Hollowfication Vaccine': A medicine created from combining the Quincy's' Heilig Pfeil and some Human souls. If injected into a soul of a Hollowfied Shinigami it stabilizes the conflict of souls and stops the "Soul Suicide" side-effect. This is the only means of saving a Hollowfied Shinigami from dying and enabling him to conquer an Inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 535, pages 8-9 * : Pero is a small sentient device created by Urahara and given to Orihime, taking the shape of an urn with wings. Pero's main purpose seems to be alerting Urahara in case of any nearby danger with a built in camera.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 16 * : A special pill designed to temporarily infuse Hollow reishi into the soul of the target it makes contact with. This will also affect the target's Bankai, even if it is currently removed.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 15-16 Equipment Computer: When he enters Hueco Mundo, Kisuke utilizes a holographic computer interface generated from a small, black, three-legged device which has long, slender, black arms on both sides of it. The device projects a keyboard on to a surface in front of it and a display above its arms. He can use this projected computer interface to aid in analysis.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 7 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Urahara is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed behind them. He can perform attacks with perfect precision and stop them in an instant.Bleach manga; Chapters 65-66 His abilities are considered highly dangerous by Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, who opted to avoid fighting Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, page 15 While Urahara's preferred fighting style seems to be swordsmanship, he is highly proficient in combining it with his other skills and instantly switching between any of them. His usual methods in battle are striking from various angles to confuse and catch his opponents off-guard for sneak attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 31 He kept Ichigo constantly pressured during their training despite Ichigo's much larger blade. He rarely relies on more than Shikai, as seen against Yammy, the 10th Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 4-11 He achieved Bankai within a short time through a process he devised, relying on sheer skill against the blade's spirit.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, page 16 * Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, page 157: A pinning technique which subdues an opponent and immobilizes them on the ground using coercion alone, with Urahara suspending the tip of his cane just millimeters from their face after he has struck them down.Bleach manga; Chapter 57, pages 14-16 * : A simple but precise slash technique which is meant only to lightly graze and cause superficial wounds.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 17 Hakuda Master: As a former commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō, Urahara was not allowed to use weapons in the Nest of Maggots, so he became highly proficient in unarmed combat.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, pages 17-19 His skills are great enough to force Yoruichi at her peak to fight seriously during their regular sparring sessions. During his days as a Shinigami, even when only a third seat officer, he effortlessly took down several Shinigami deserters unarmed, and emerged unscathed afterwards. Shunpo Master: As a former Onmitsukidō unit commander, Urahara has exceptional skill in Shunpo and is well-versed in its various techniques. He is so fast, an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with a portable Gigai for misdirection; this is further demonstrated when he uses this tactic effectively against Aizen. The fact that he could always keep up with Yoruichi's speed during sparring sessions is further proof of his mastery of this skill. Kidō Master: As the former head of the SRDI, Urahara has immense knowledge and understanding of the flow, application, and consistency of spiritual energy. He knows how to break barriers of the spiritually superior noble clans, a feat which even captains cannot achieve.Bleach anime; Episode 186, only affirmed in the anime He can silently, and without warning, use low and mid-level Kidō to great effect.Bleach manga; Chapter 48, page 15''Bleach'' manga; chapter 401, pages 17-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 498, pages 15-16 He can rapidly use a single high-level Kidō repeatedly, or multiple ones in quick succession, by name alone, without incantation or calling the type and level, while retaining considerable power and control.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, pages 8-15 He is highly proficient in healing Kidō.Bleach anime; Episode 81 He can use level 99 Kidō, but has more difficulty with Kidō above level 88 without incantation, as he had to use the incantation to ensure enough power for a level 91 Kidō. He can use multiple Kidō in conjunction for various combination and diversion tactics, and have them remain undetected until sprung in sync in a chain reaction. Urahara can create his own unique high-level Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, pages 19-20 and Chapter 421, pages 13-16 Aizen admitted that if not for the Hōgyoku, Urahara's prowess would have surely defeated him.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, page 8 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED, page 151 This technique connects the space tying two worlds together to produce a Garganta. The opening is generated between two large wooden posts jutting out from two large rock formations.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 1 He is later able to open the portal silently and whenever he chooses.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, pages 17 Immense Spiritual Power: As a former captain of the 12th Division, Urahara boasts great amounts of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can create a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable area and launch back weaker individuals. He has demonstrated noticeably great reserves of energy, launching multiple high-level Kidō and Shikai attacks in a single battle without tiring. He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual energy, able to remain unnoticed by both allies and enemies. His Reiatsu is red. Genius Intellect: Urahara has proven himself to be the most intelligent being both within and outside of Soul Society. Much of his intellect is seen in scientific inventions, deduction of situations, and combat tactics. Aizen himself acknowledges Urahara's intelligence surpasses his own immense intellect.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, page 9 Even after a century of exile, the SRDI still holds great respect for his talents.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 7 He is very insightful of other people, allowing him to see through a person's demeanor and determine what they are thinking.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, pages 16-17 Also able to read well into the situation, he can seemingly predict anything well in advance. After Orihime inadvertently revealed her powers to Ulquiorra, Urahara correctly deduced Aizen would try to capture Orihime to use her against Soul Society, and had already prepared to send Ichigo to Hueco Mundo before he even had a chance to ask.Bleach manga; Chapter 239, pages 15-16 Kisuke is a highly capable teacher. In only five days of unorthodox training, he conditioned Ichigo into an experienced fighter on par with lieutenant-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, pages 9-13 His knowledge has led him to an innate understanding of the abilities of others and what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. *'Master Scientist & Inventor': As the founder and former head of the SRDI, Urahara is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices and techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His intellect in this field is evident, having created the most amazing things in Soul Society's history. As he has been inventing and creating things before becoming a seated officer in the 2nd Division, he can create his inventions in rather short amounts of time. He modified a simple plushy doll into a two-way monitor to speak between dimensions, greatly intriguing Kurotsuchi.Bleach manga; Chapter 518, pages 3 Urahara figured out how to restore Ichigo's Shinigami powers seventeen months after losing them.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, page 8 He is even able to determine the true mechanics behind a new advanced power and how to disrupt it, even the ability of the Quincy to steal one's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, page 17 He is a highly adept chemist, having recreated the unique healing properties of both the "White Bone Pond" and "Blood Hell Pond" in his own hot spring.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 12-14 Urahara also has highly capable medical skills, regularly healing Ichigo and his friends when battle-worn.Bleach manga; Chapter 44, page 6 He also has a very detailed understanding of the Hollowfication process and has determined how to stabilize a victim of it, as seen with the Visored.Bleach manga; Chapter 535, pages 5-13 *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Despite his aloof and unkempt appearance, Urahara is a very insightful and cunning man. He possesses great intuition, quickly becoming aware of any incoming danger and reacting to it in time.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, pages 14-15 Urahara has an undeniable talent for thinking things through well in advance, making decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and seemingly perceiving any situation at hand. He is a crafty tactician, easily deceiving both allies and enemies. In battle, he regularly uses cunning and deception to catch his opponents off-guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 5-6 He is a very analytical man, quickly seeing through an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. He easily outmaneuvered and tricked Aizen repeatedly in his fight with him. Enhanced Strength: As a former member of the Onmitsukidō, he received considerable physical conditioning. During his time as commander of the Detention Unit, he effortlessly stopped a punch from a giant man with a single hand. He stopped a kick from the immensely strong Ururu, blocking most of the impact which would have otherwise killed Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 60, pages 14-15 During his training with Ichigo, his strikes possessed enough power to create large craters and launch the younger fighter several meters through solid rock.Bleach manga; Chapter 97, page 9 Enhanced Speed: Kisuke has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he can react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, pages 14-15 Offensively, he can keep up a quick and rapid assault which forces most opponents on the defense, as he leaves no openings in his attacks. Enhanced Agility: While normally laid-back, Kisuke is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use the battlefield to his advantage, flipping and jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great balance and dexterity in battle, attacking his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Enhanced Durability: While not the most imposing in appearance, Kisuke has received considerable physical training from his days in the Onmitsukidō, and is well-conditioned for battle. He can take large amounts of punishment. During his time as a captain, he would regularly be assaulted by his then-lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki. Each time, he would take the assaults indifferently, if not laugh about it, with little to no adverse effect on himself. His durability caused Hiyori to be more careful about how she would hit him if she did not want to hurt herself instead.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 13-14 Master Assassin: As a former high-ranking member of the Onmitsukidō, Kisuke possesses considerable mastery in the art of stealth combat. He has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen while maneuvering towards his target. He can completely hide his presence, remaining undetected until he intentionally reveals himself. During his battle against Yammy, he repeatedly caught his opponent completely off guard and effectively took advantage of it.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 2 Even the perceptive and intuitive Aizen was caught by surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, pages 8-9 He was also able to launch a successful sneak attack on the Quincy Quilge, sensing when he wasn't using his Blut Vene for defense. Zanpakutō : A blade described by Urahara as "not nice", it is one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit owned by a male. When sealed, Benihime is a beige-colored shikomizue (a blade hidden inside a cane) with a curved handle and silver base. As the blade resides in a cane, the cane's handle is still the hilt and the shaft is the sheath, allowing it to still operate like other Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, page 20 The shaft's base bears a skull and blue flame mark on the bottom, which can separate souls from bodies by pressing the mark to it.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, page 12 Back when Urahara was still in the Gotei 13, Benihime was sealed in an average-sized katana form, with a black sheath worn under Urahara's sash. It had an oval-shaped tsuba, with a snowflake-design embossed in it, and a black hilt-wrapping.Bleach anime; Episode 69, flashback *'Shikai': Benihime' Shikai command is . Its Shikai takes the form of a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade is black with a silver edge, and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, pages 18-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 20 :Shikai Special Ability: Benihime is capable of performing a variety of crimson-colored energy techniques. Urahara can use these techniques of Benihime's with a variety of verbal commands that corresponds to its different abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 67, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 194, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 405, pages 15-16 :* : This technique fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. The energy flows out of the blade and fires in the arc of the sword's swing.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 15 The technique is capable of taking on a point-blank Cero from an Espada-level Arrancar by dissipating it with a blast of equal power.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, pages 12-14 He can charge up this technique to deal considerably more damage. :* : This technique forms a hexagon-shaped crimson barrier in front of the blade for defensive purposes. The barrier is called out with the same command as the "Nake" technique. The barrier can easily block a direct punch from the immensely strong Yammy Llargo without any damage or repercussions to Urahara,Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 21 and block Ichigo's first use of his "Getsuga Tenshō" while only slightly eroding, after which Urahara states he would have lost an arm were it not for the shield.Bleach manga; Chapter 67, page 13 :* : A technique which fires an energy arc capable of cutting through materials and substances with relative ease. This arc moves towards the target and can instantly change direction. It cut through a Hierro-protected tentacle of Luppi Antenor.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 12 :* : After analyzing a technique's Reishi composition and the subject's muscle movements when they use the technique, by simply drawing a circle of energy with the edge of Benihime and timing it right, this technique can cancel out the enemy's attack at the point of contact.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 7-8 :* : This technique launches condensed energy in the form of a tangible blood red net, generated from the blade length, and simply throws it over the intended target (typically from above) with a simple slashing motion from Benihime. The net further binds and restricts an opponent’s movements by constricting to its form. This net appears elongated and somewhat narrow.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, page 15 ::* : After using the Shibari technique, Urahara stabs the net with the tip of Benihime, creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation, leading toward the target bound under the net. When the orbs come into direct contact with the intended target, they create a tremendously large and devastating explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, pages 16-17 *'Bankai': Not yet revealed, but has been vaguely commented upon. Yoruichi comments that Urahara learned Bankai in three days using a method he created.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, page 17 When Yasutora Sado comes to Urahara for training, he instead gives the task to Renji Abarai, stating Chad needs to face the strength of a Bankai to improve. When Renji asks why Urahara, who also possesses Bankai, does not train Chad himself, he states his Bankai is not fit for training or helping others.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 16 Appearances in Other Media .]] Urahara appears in the first three Bleach movies. In Fade to Black, Urahara is shown using another Shikai ability, , which fires a barrage of energy bullets from his shield. His Shikai launches explosive blasts, which produce a whistling noise similar to fireworks, whenever this ability is used. Urahara appears in the Bleach: Heat the Soul series from the second game onward. He appears in Bleach: Dark Souls, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom and Bleach: Shattered Blade. In Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, Bleach: Shattered Blade and Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, he is playable with his captain's outfit. Trivia *Kisuke Urahara was inspired by Snufkin, a character which appears in Tove Jansson's Moominvalley novels.Weekly Shōnen Jump interview; Issue 11 *Urahara has been highly popular with fans base. In the first popularity poll he placed 7th, 4th in the second, 8th in the third, but in the 4th poll he dropped out of the top 10, placing 20th. *In the Zanpakutō poll, his Zanpakutō, Benihime, placed 12th. *His command for his Nake, Benihime technique differs between episodes in the English dub. Its release command is "Scream" in Episode 114 and "Cry" in Episode 214. Quotes *(To Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue) "Your transformation is not a disease. You were just given the key to the door in front of you. There's no need to know the cause. No need for sorrow or sadness. What comes next is up to you. You can use your keys to open the door...or lock it tight. And if you do choose to open it...you can still decide not to pass through."Bleach manga; Chapter 45, pages 1-2 *(Urahara writes a message in blood) "Urgent, meet us outside the Urahara Shop immediately. P.S: If you're thinking that this message is like some written in the victim's own blood cliché from some TV show...then you obviously have no sense of humor!"Bleach manga; Chapter 69, page 10 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "There is nothing, but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." If you protect someone, "I won't let them die." If you attack, "I will kill them." Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?"Bleach manga; Chapter 97, pages 12-13 *(To Renji Abarai) "Puh-Lease! I'm just a lowly-but-handsome merchant. How could I possibly perform Bankai?"Bleach'' manga; Chapter 224, page 14 *(To Orihime Inoue) "A warrior who has lost his strength will only get in the way."Bleach manga; Chapter 227, page 15 *(To Yammy Llargo) "I won't get hit by any more of those. I've analyzed that technique's Reishi composition and even the patterns in your muscle movements when you fire. If I know those two things, I can dodge it or by timing it right, I can cancel it out. But that's difficult in its own right."Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 8 *(To Hiyori Sarugaki) "I made a decision when I got out of bed this morning. 'Once I get out of this bed, I'm a member of the Twelfth Division. From now on, I'm only going to get angry if someone badmouths the Twelfth Division.' After all, I think changing what makes you mad and what doesn't is kind of basically the same thing as 'changing your own feelings'. Right?"Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 14 *(To Sōsuke Aizen regarding the Hōgyoku) "That I was never able to fully control. True enough. Back then, I couldn't."Bleach manga; Chapter 402, page 6 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "''You give me too much credit. These days, I'm just a plain old candy-store owner."'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 405, page 8 References Titles Navigation de:Kisuke Urahara es:Kisuke Urahara fr:Kisuke Urahara Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Former Seated Officers Category:12th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Genius Intellects Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kidō Masters Category:2nd Division